Gaara's Love
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Gaara thought today was like any other day. Until she showed up. What will happen to the Kazekage when he meets his future lover?


This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.

Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning as the Kazekage was working on the plans for the upcoming Chuunin exams when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He was surprised when his sister walked in with a young girl who looked his age. "Gaara, I found someone you might want to meet. Gaara, meet Vanessa."

He didn't understand why he had to meet her but he didn't want to be rude. "Hello Vanessa. It's nice to meet you." "Gaara... It's an honor to meet you Lord Kazekage." He didn't understand why interrupting his work was so important for this girl until her sister spoke. "Gaara... She has the same powers as you."

Chapter 2

I was stunned. How could someone have the exact same powers as me? It doesn't make any sense! "How is this possible Temari?" She thought for a moment before answering. "Well... You know how you used to have Shukaku inside you right? Well, someone put Shukaku inside of her." WHAT!??!? Ok first of all, why and how did this happen?!?! This makes no sense to me at all. Ok. I got to act calm. "Vanessa, why is Shukaku inside you?" "Well... I don't know. I was told that Shukaku chose me as a child but I thought he hated humans so I'm not sure what to believe." I just sat there dumbfounded. If Shukaku hated humans, why did he allow himself to be placed inside her? "Gaara, here's the interesting part. She knows you're an insomniac so she thought she can help you sleep." "Shukaku doesn't come out when I sleep so I thought maybe I can help you since you haven't slept since you had Shukaku removed. Is that ok with you Lord Kazekage?" This is so weird to me no one ever cared about me as a child but I might as well try for the sake of my people. "Yes its fine but please, call me Gaara. I want to learn more about you Vanessa. Follow me."

Chapter 3

This girl... Vanessa was her name. How is she so similar to me? Why is there a pounding in my chest? I... I dont understand... What's happening to me? Stay calm. Just talk to her about herself. that's what you wanted to find out in the first place. "So Vanessa, tell me about yourself." "Um.. Well, I was born with the power to control sand and Shukaku was with me as well. I am a Jonin even though I'm mistaken as a genin for my height and age. My goal is to become Kazekage and... Can I tell you something Gaara?" What could she possibly want to tell me? My heart. is beating out of my chest. This never happened before. What do I do? "What is it?" "I... I love you Gaara." Wait. she loves me? Is that why I'm feeling this pain? "Ever since I was young, I saw you alone and wanted to comfort you and be your friend. My family feared you so they locked me inside so I couldn't talk to you. Now that I'm older, I gathered my courage and told Temari everything. The part about the sand and Shukaku intrigued her the most so that's why we met. I love you Gaara. " "Vanessa, when I saw you my heart raced but I. couldn't understand why. Now I do. I... I love you as well Vanessa." I can't believe I said that out loud. How embarrassing!! "Hey Gaara, can we... well you know..." Oh crap. I don't know what to do. Oh what the heck. I took off my clothes and she did the same. I kissed her neck and caressed her thigh. Then it happened. The pain was overwhelming. I bit my lip to hold back the noise. It was so magical.

Chapter 4

Later that night, I assumed Vanessa went to bed but she suddenly spoke to me. "Can't sleep?" "This is normal to me go back to bed I'm fine" I'm used to staying awake so this is nothing new but she keeps talking anyway. "You should get some sleep. Trust me. Since I have Shukaku, I need to stay awake. I won't leave you so try to get some rest." "Ok fine. But wake me if something happens okay?" "Deal." That was all I renember before I passed out from exhaustion.

Chapter 5

I awoke to an empty bed which made think it was just a dream until I looked out the window. She was making a beautiful display with her sand. She looks so Gorgeous with the sand in her hair "Morning Gaara!" Crap. She noticed me watching her. Now what? "Come join me!" "Alright I'm coming." She is perfect. If only I could give her something special. Oh wait. I got it! "Vanessa, I've only known you for a short amount of time but these moments with you have been the best times of my entire life. Will you marry me?" "Yes, yes, one thousand times yes!!!" So the couple married and had a daughter named Lily and lived together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
